Disconcentration
by Sizukiashiya23
Summary: An Ishbalan force of concentration camps has arose and Edward is in. his cellmate is a rapeist, Ed endures horrors unsurpassed by his misexperiences before.roy on the other hand, is the invading force to dissapate camps. rape and yaoi in l8er chap.


**Introduction (just read it, it'll only take a few seconds) :** Hi, this is my first story and it's also only the first part, thanx for clicking on it. rate or message if you want. it's sort of a yaoi, but not cheesy, i promice you that or lovey dovey.....well you'll see if i finish it. i'll only finish this thing if i get a little feedback, b/c i'm impatient with writting, so in order to do a well enough job i'd like to know that i'm writting for someone which will make me try much harder. so i dunno, if u feel like it rate or message, if u don't.....don't. for crazy yaoi fans it will get more intense with roy and ed, when they actually meet but it's more angsty than anything else when it does go on between them. for now you'll just have to be satified with the rape. i know it's spelled ishbal, so sorry for the really off misspelings.

** ROY**

The piles of paper lie on his desk, curtsey of Hawkeye, but had become a regular visitor as of late because of the upraise in isvaal. Sad stories of the deaths at the concentration camps had become a regular thing too, almost so much so that it didn't faze him anymore. He only heard of these through others and had not yet gotten any letters saying that one of his close subordinates had been caught up in the mess so he'd concluded that he was doing alright. If it weren't for all the paper work that had to be filled out... he sighed and resigned to his fate, picking up an overused pen that had calloused his fingers from so many uses. His hand picked up the regular rhythm for signing and did so with ease, letting his mind wander elsewhere. His absentmindedness was interrupted by a lazy rap at the door as the intruder stepped in, Hawkeye. "Mail, sir" she said nonchalantly as she plopped a small pile down on his desk from his private mail box. much of the pile were just bills that he had forwarded to work, then nestled in the bottom of the pile of white envelopes was a very serious looking letter. It wouldn't seem very serious from a third party bystander, but to Roy at that moment it held a very heavy air about it. He slid his gloved fingers under it and grasped it lightly so as not to crumble the contents. Suddenly this letter demanded that it be opened, and not by some fancy letter opener, it had to be opened NOW. Roy tore it open severely and scanned across the formal sentences. His mouth dropped a bit.

now, Roy was not particularly noisy but his office was now dead silent, no shuffling of paper after the violent tear she just heard, "maybe he fell asleep" she thought crossly, "lazy man." she scooted out of her seat and strode into the office. He was awake alright, with his mouth a slight bit ajar looking at a piece of computer paper. He noticed her presence and regained his composure. "What?" she asked a little worried. He smiled with a light warmth, "nothing much, don't look so concerned lieutenant, just a recruitment to an invading force" she raised her eye brows a bit to illustrate her question. "To ishbal, they've recruited all of the state alchemists and some prime soldiers to invade the immense concentration camp." "sir, why would they have waited this long to invade a concentration camp?" she asked "dunno, I suppose to gather enough troops and to confirm their suspicions, you know, it was just a rumor going around before" Riza shook her head sadly, "I guess I'll watch over the place while you're gone then..." she smiled a bit weakly. " don't look so sad Lieutenant, I'll be back" Roy said teasingly at her girly sadness for his departure. She straightened up and squared her shoulders, "darn right you will. If you come back with one injury," she held up a finger, "I'll shoot you" as she picked up her thumb to form a gun. "Sure" he smiled.

**EDWARD**

The hot pain dripped down his back plopping on the floor in little crimson droplets, his vision sparkled white and fizzed to black and back to the room he was suffering in as the pain struck and struck again. There was soft sobbing coming from a bundled heap at his feet, a little girl cried and stared horrorstricken at his face, her tears clearing a clean path down her dirty cheeks. her back was against the wall with Edward standing over it, a few drops of blood landed on her shabby clothes, she touched it with her one index finger in wonder and sobbed harder, her eyes pleading at the guards who restrained his arms against the wall he was pressed to, they glared back at her coldly with disgust, their scarlet eyes burning with hate.

**THE MAN WITH WEAPON**

He was being flogged fiercely by a burly man who grinned and laughed when the prisoners who were being beat cried out, like it was quite a good time. plastered on his face was a look of devilish determination, the blond, braided teen was not uttering a sound, even as blood poured down his back and he could see even from far back, the whites of his bones. He could see the boy wince and writhe as he hit him with the metal-beaded whip as he struggled to protect the little girl. You see this girl had pissed him off; she skittered across his path to grab a piece of bread he had dropped and proceeded to eat this morsel. That there was reason enough for her to die but this boy leapt out to save this sinner. He grunted at his guards to grab the boy and the girl and had they drug to this chamber of torture. The boy, he knew, had been here before as grim reluctance but no surprise spread across his face at the blood stained ground and rusted, iron walls. Discarded human finger and toes commonly lay around in the shadowed recesses of the room, and not all too rare to see a pulpy once-human spread out on the floor to serve as a symbol of the undeniable annihilation of all who had once persecuted them. This boy had been here before. And many times it seemed, when his ratty black undershirt had been torn free of his torso the man saw the red puckered scars of many beating spider webbing across his back and other injuries he cared naught to recognize. All he cared about was causing this boy as much pain as he could for his defiance.

The guards threw the girl on the ground near the beating wall, the boy had a determined look on his face, full of hard anticipation for what he knew was to happen and walked roughly over to the girl and stood between her and the man, looking straight at him as if to say, _you will not touch as long as I stand before you._ This angered him, but he smiled, so be it. He would get what he deserved thought he, unrolling his whip. this was a motion for the two guards standing stone faced side by side near the duo of prisoners, they moved forward and firmly grabbed the blonds arms and slammed him to the wall face first in position for flogging. As his eyes had promised, he sheltered the girl with his muscled back. He would get to the girl, thought the man, even if he had to beat through the boy to do so.

**EDWARD**

It was over. The new pains had ceases when the whip stopped beating. He turned his head with foggy eyes to look at his tormenter, was it over? Or was he just taking a break and it would resume in a second? The man was red in the face and breathing deeply with exhaustion, he held out his torture weapon with one hand on his knee while he crouched over. One of the guards holding his automail arm let go and hurried over to take the object he held out. With his hand freed the bullish man grasped his other knee, he was quite fat; no wonder it had tired him out. He looked up at his men and muttered something in ishbalin, he nodded and the guard stalked over and repeated the message to the man pinning Edward's other arm to the wall. He grunted in understanding and arm barred Edward into a hands behind the back prisoner transportation, he was going to go back to his cell. The other snatched up the sobbing child by her light hair, she shrieked and Edward responded instinctually jerking toward her to save her the pain. Bad move, his captor struck him in the side with his gun, his side exploded with pain as three of his ribs broke, a sharp intake of breath escaped his bleeding mouth. He inhaled some of his own blood and began to cough and wheeze, trying to bend over to relieve his burning lungs but the man held him tight upright as his insides rebelled against him; at last it ended, with even more blood dripping down his chin as a result. The guard of course payed no mind, dragged his limp, pained, and bleeding figure to his cell. The little girl had been tossed into to hers a few before; she crawled over to her mother that lay on the cot. Even when the little girl nuzzled into her she did not move, wouldn't a mother be sobbing relieved tears that her baby was still alive? Noting the absence of life, the man who had let in the child stomped over to them. He turned the woman's neck with a sickening snap. Edward opened his mouth to cry out, no sound occurred. She had tied a wire around her neck and tightened it until suffocation, her lips were blued and a dry tongue lolled when her stiffened head was moved. her face though, was what caught Edward, frozen on there for eternity was the face of someone who had seen too much, lived through too much, and had hated every second of it, her blue, dead lips curled up into a grin that said two things: she knew she was leaving her daughter and she didn't care; and that she had gone crazy long ago. Her daughter had been living in this small cell with her decaying mother for a week.

He was at last dragged to his cell, there was the relief of the flogging gone but his suffering was not going to be stopped until nightfall. The guard threw him in the cell with a dull slap when his bloodied body his floor, not able to summon enough strength to stop the fall he just let it be. What was a little more pain? The guard winked at Edward's cell mate, a handsome man, muscled and tall with dark hair named Corbin, Edward hated this man. Corbin looked back at the guard, guess all of them knew too, not just the neighboring prisoners, but they were too far gone to care. The guard slammed the door shut and clicked the lock into position. Edward looked up at him through the bars in the small window, on the opposite side of the door he smiled at the suffering alchemist, a disgusted and superior smile, and then walked away.

"Hey there princess, looks like you're down for the count" said Corbin looking down at him, his legs crossed with his arms folded behind his head. Edward propped himself up on his forearms to turn a hate filled glare on his cell mate. Blood and pain-sweat dripped down his body, he wiped his mouth clean. "Does it hurt a little, princess" Corbin sarcastically cooed at him. _Bastard__,_ his eyebrows creased and he scowled at him. "I get it, no more beating around the bush 'ay?" cabin said unlinking his arms, "fine" he smiled. With great speed he swooped down and plastered Edward against the wall with his wrists lined together up above his head with one hand. Surprise flickered across his face for one second before the intense pain of his new injuries surged up his back and he let out a yowl, squeezing his eyes shut. The opened flesh on his back rubbed against the gravel wall. From behind the darkness of his closed eye lids he felt lips brush against his ear and say, "now now, don't go making such a noise, you know you're pain makes me Horney." Edward shrunk away with disgust, trying to get away from that hot. , moist breath dancing across his neck, he hated it, it repulsed him. He tried, with his body being engulfed in pain, to struggle out of the man's hold, desperate to get out. But what would he do? His alchemic power had been sealed away with a rune tattooed on both of his upper arms to block alchemic flow. No loopholes, it could only be released by another alchemist. The door was locked and no one would help him. What could he do?

These thoughts ran through his head every time Corbin rapped him. These same thoughts ran through his head every night. He fell limp against the wall, his remaining energy spent. seeing that Edward had finally given up Corbin said, "there ya go, now that we have that out of your system...." he shoved his hand inside the alchemist's pants and grabbed him, Edward yelled as he began to squeeze and stroke trying to elicit a response, his body reacted even when his mind fought back so fiercely, he screwed his eyes shut once more and turned his head with his teeth clenched in disgust and hate so deep he couldn't fathom how he could hold it all in without exploding. the man's hands ventured back out and unbuttoned and unzipped until Edward's ragged leather pants were down at his ankles, his hands snaked back up to touch, and suddenly shoved themselves up into Edward, he yelled as the sizzered and groped around, the feeling had no pleasure and held such one sided lust that it made him want to puke. The fingers slipped out and Edward let out a gasp of his pent up breath then held it once more when he heard Corbin pull his pants zipper down. Now for even more pain, he thought, as the man pressed his hard self against his rear. He grasped Edward's legs with his free hand and lifted them off the ground and somewhere up near the height of his shoulders to give himself easier access, and slowly pressed.... "Augh" yelled Edward, his wounds from all of the nights before from the man and his recent one's screamed and punished him. Corbin breathed a laugh in his ear and thrust hard, and increasingly harder, ripping skin and slightly healed wounds open to leak freely. He yelled and yelled grabbing helplessly in the air with his pinned back hands as if that would relieve him. Corbin let up a bit, not out of pity or compassion but he was tired too. Edward moaned a suffering moan that only turned Corbin on more. He flipped Edward over so he was crouching over on his knees with his head down, hands still pressed against the cell walls. And pounded into his rear, repeatedly with such force, slamming Edward's genitals painfully. Edward roughly let out pain filled moans and bit his bottom lip to keep from doing such again. His head drooped between his shoulders, his eyes drifted open and he saw the ground soaked in blood from the rape pooling at his knees. "Strange" he thought, I barely felt the blood trickle down. He could see Corbin's flexing knees that trusted his cock into him; there were spatters of blood on him too. Why didn't he stop? Corbin reached his climax, so much that it leaked out of Edward. He cringed in such immense distaste; it rippled all down his body. Corbin slipped himself out and redid his pants. Edward turned his head to the side so his right ear was on the ground but he remained slumped on his knees. He glared at the man, or so he thought, but to Corbin it only looked like dead eyes staring at their murderer. Corbin shuffled, ill at ease, and climbed up onto his bunk with his back to the crumpled teen. Edward hated him, and one day, one day, he would kill him.


End file.
